factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Haidyn Ayers
JHudson3109 03:40, October 5, 2018 (UTC) The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D.' Facing it head-on. What else would you do?' E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select off of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 0 Number of B's: 1 Number of C's: 0 Number of D's: 2 Number of E's: 3 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Haidyn is a very strong-willed woman. She is very stern with anyone she loves and doesn't like to be challenged. However, the cause of her being so strict is that she is determined to protect her family after what befell of her mother. Because of her past, she does her best to be stoic, doesn't show any signs of instability around others and keeps up her mature public representation to keep up the spirit of her family. She feels that if she ever appears nervous or startled, her emotions will cause her loved ones to worry as well. Consequently, even though she was very much changed by the death of her mother, her surface doesn't show it, according to different family members. Haidyn is very wary of new people or people she feels aren't honest with her, though she becomes slightly more comfortable and familiar with people she trusts and cares about. After a friend told her his story and she doesn't attack him (as he didn't lie), she tells him about her past and that she is worried about her younger brother. However, as one of her cousin notes, Haidyn isn't known for being a merciful person, as she still dislikes her with a fierce passion, even though she didn't deliberately mention her mother.She hates people using her full name - "Haidyn Camillo Sinco Ayers ". A teacher said it once trying to pronounce it and Haidyn shot him a murderous glance. Haidyn has a softer side as well, and hates to see others experience internal agitation, and was, therefore, determined to support her friend's relationship throughout their journey together, after her feeling of his enormous internal pain. She is also very accepting of others, and, much to her surprise, he, while very surprised, doesn't judge her after finding out about her crush on him while they were younger and seeing a horrifying display of his girlfriend's rage. She also makes sure to recognize his girlfriend's role in shelping her with work, which helped her finally become accepted by the friends suitably. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Haidyn was born to a Vivianna Cato and Aikko Sinco Ayers in Amity. Haidyn described her father, saying that he used to be gentle and kind before her mother died, he was never the same. He never got over the thinking about his muse, and as Haidyn grew up, she changed. He saw enemies everywhere and made their house a dungeon. When he had become so paranoid that she had been reduced to a shadow of his old self, By the time it was time for Haidyn to stary very far awy from her past self and past faction. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Friends describe Haidyn as being about sixteen, with piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single bun or ponytail. She is often described as having a regal and beautiful face in Hispanic descent and described as having a gaze as if she could take on any challenge. They also describe her as having the 'poise of a ballerina' as if she was ready to spring in motion at any moment. Haidyn is described to be a very beautiful girl but very plain. Though she wore no makeup, and she had facial imperfections (such as pimples, namely one at the side of her nose, which had been there for some time), she was still so majestic that she drew attention even when trying not do. 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Initiate Unapproved